Hunger
by Spoot Poot
Summary: Drabble, One-Shot. you can only go so far with Ed...only so far. He really should have eaten breakfast... Oh, and...PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!


Spoot: I know, I know!

Ed: Get something done!

Spoot: I wish I could!

Hunger

Ed sat up from laying on the ground. He grunted when he realized his stomach was, to say the least, a void. He looked over at Al, who sat quietly by a burnt out camp fire. He would have started his usual complaint about hunger, but the look in Al's purple eyes made him shut his mouth quickly. "Did you sleep well, Brother?" Al asked, the sound of his hollow voice seemed far away. He wasn't asking because he cared, he was asking because he had to.

Ed lowered his eyes. He didn't really want to bring up anything right now, that Al couldn't do, like sleep, or eat. Al looked up when his brother didn't respond. "Brother? I asked you something...are you ok?" Ed looked over, and smiled. "Yeah, Al. I'm good, just having trouble waking up..." He regretted it. Al Looked away, and his eyes focused on the Sky. The sun was on its way up. Ed took this time, to stand up. He almost fell when his leg gave out on him. Morning stiffs.

Ed made it a point to giggle a bit. Trying to take the edge off. Al just sat there, letting him falter a bit, before catching himself. Where was he this morning? "Ok, lets pack it up, we gotta get a move on." Ed spoke in an ordered tone, but Al didn't move. He just kept his eyes on the sky. Ed's stomach made that all to familiar sound. Like something he heard a bear make in the woods once. Al finally looked over at him. "You're hungry?" He asked. Ed's face was blue. "No Al...I'm ok...it was gas..." He said, his tone weak. He looked silly waving his hands around.

Al stood up. "I think you're lying!" Ed's face became serious. "Is that right...Who are you to say I'm living, what would you know!" Al turned his big body to face his brother. "I can tell when you lie! you're so easy to read!" Ed bawled up his fist. "Easy to read huh! Read this!" He stuck his tongue out, and blew a raspberry, then stormed off. Al, being such a nice boy...lost his temper...

Ed had won, and he was storming away, when something large flew through the air, and struck him, right in the head. He dropped, face first. When he finally came to, he rolled over, and spotted Al's Armor head. 'That brat...threw his head at me!' just then, the sounds of clanking footsteps could be heard. Ed looked up, he was rubbing the back of his head. "That was dirty, and you know it..." He hissed. Al leaned over, and picked up his head. "Yeah, well...you deserved it!" Ed jumped up, and snatched the head back, then hurled it into the woods.

"If we get out of this alive, I'M KILLING YOU!" Al Shouted, the two were running for their lives. Ed, tossing that head into the woods, awoke a pack of hungry...angry wolvs. "Al...if we get out of this, I'll let you!" He snapped, taking a long jump over a log. That maneuver caused him to trip and fall. But Al was right there to snatch him up, and keep running. Ed looked up with a relieved smile. "Thanks Bro." He said. "Just find my head, and we're even!" Al snapped, making Ed plaster on a goofie grin.

Ed came into view, polishing a scuff on one, big head. He looked up at Al, who awaited with patients. "Is it ok!" He asked. Ed looked up with a smile. "Yeah, when I found it, a bunch of rats had made it home." Al threw his hands in the air. "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THEM!" Ed looked confused. "What's your deal?" Al snatched his head from the other boy, and put it in place. His eyes began to form, in that creepy way. "I wanna know what you did with the rats."

"Left 'em in there." Ed replied, lazily, flipping a hand and sitting down in the dirt. Al became rigid. "WHAAAT!" He screamed. He was quivering. "Yeah..." Ed began, and closed his eyes. "They looked so cared...I just couldn't dump them out...why?" Al didn't respond, he began to dance around, trying to remove his head, among other things. "I HATE YOU BROTHER!" He shouted, tossing his head to the ground. he continued his 'Dance Of The Ickies'. Ed opened one eye, and smiled. Payback was a bitch.

Ed: BOOO YAAAAA!

Spoot: Now then...go make me an Egg Sam'itch!


End file.
